


【盖康】罪恶幻想PYP

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 想着康纳自慰的盖文不巧被当事人撞见了.....





	【盖康】罪恶幻想PYP

**Author's Note:**

> 以汉康为前提的盖康，幻想车

【盖康】罪恶幻想PYP

“我穿成这样你满意吗，盖文?”

康纳穿着盖文曾在性爱商店橱窗里看见的改良性感女仆装，白色繁琐的抹胸下饱满的胸肌欲盖弥彰，那条短到几乎成摆设的短裙下漂亮的女式内裤若隐若现，黑色丝袜包裹住大片雪白结实的大腿，脖子上皮质蕾丝花边的choker掩住了小巧的喉结，天杀的还附有一块名牌，写着“Gavin's Puppy”。

上帝保佑盖文此刻不能再硬了。

他疯狂地想掀开那件恼人的裙子去看那淫荡的小洞是否已经湿润得准备好吸他的屌，却发现手脚沉得像灌了铅，只能躺在床上动弹不得。

“康纳……”他痛苦地呻吟着。

“嘘——别动，”康纳跨坐上来，用前段鼓起一团的可爱三角裤轻轻蹭动盖文几乎翘到天上去的阴茎，成功让后者的喉咙里发出呜咽，“现在，请用你的肉棒帮我脱下它……”

盖文可以说是在用生命原力顶胯了。但那该死的的布料就是挑不开，甚至连康纳的屁股都离他越来越远——

“不——回来康纳！啊！”嗵。

盖文吻着地面睁开了眼睛。  
“操。”

 

距离闹钟还有该死的十五分钟，而这狗娘养的晨勃成功让他不得不放弃睡懒觉在上班前撸一发。这场刚开始就结束的春梦唯一的好处就是给他现在提供了新的素材。

盖文闭上眼睛回想梦里康纳性感的抹胸，隐约的裙底，还有色情的狗牌，Gavin's Puppy……

盖文的手重重地撸动还坚挺着的阴茎，我的，手上的速度慢慢加快，我的……吗？

 

————————  
DPD厕所。

盖文在最里面的隔间疯狂地蹂躏着自己的阴茎。

虽然现在才上午九点半不到，正常人几乎不会在此刻产生性冲动而自慰，更何况是在工作单位的公共厕所里。

但盖文显然不是正常人。

他拼命握紧自己，前后撸动地幅度之大几乎要把包皮系带扯断。“康纳……”他紧闭着眼，发出自己都没注意的呓语。

他想着刚刚看到的康纳颈侧的咬痕，无声地咬紧了牙关。

 

痕迹在领口的深部，本来在扣得板板整整的衬衫的遮挡下无从窥见。但盖文能当上警探，其一就得益于他敏锐的观察力。在借查阅档案的名义靠近康纳的办公桌时，他一低头，就从侧面看见那处咬痕。

伤口微微发蓝，不大，也不严重，还在一个尴尬的位置，所以盖文连想都不用想就知道是谁干的。

事实上汉克和康纳之间暧昧的关系早就在同事之间传开了，只是当事人没公开承认罢了，而盖文也以此自欺。

嗯，自欺罢了。

他尽量保持来时的轻浮步调走了出去。

然后他来到了空无一人的厕所。

 

“咬你的脖子就会让你这么爽吗？”

盖文将康纳按在厕所隔板上，牙齿抵着他脆弱的脖颈上那处新鲜的咬痕，下身疯狂地操动着后者不断流出水来的后穴。

“嗯啊……不……太快了盖文……”康纳此刻像个淫荡的婊子，原本一丝不苟的头发变得凌乱，面部的充血使他像个被快感窒息的人类一般微微发蓝，急促的喘息让他的声音带着哭腔，“我要去了……盖文——”

伴随着一声闷哼，盖文射了出来，淫乱的幻想混着精液孤独地破碎在他手上。

他熟练地扯出马桶边的手纸擦掉所有不能留下的痕迹。

然而，当他打开门，却看见了额灯转着黄圈的康纳。

——————  
他不是我的。

这样想着，原本坚挺的阴茎终于受够了粗暴的手指，疲软了下去。

 

——————  
“……你……为什么会在这?”你们仿生人还需要上厕所?

被撞破的盖文大脑一片空白，所有尖锐刻薄的攻击性语言仿佛都随着射精从他体内流出去了。

“我刚刚打翻了一杯咖啡，来清洗手上的余渍。”康纳的额灯依然没有像盖文希望的那样变回蓝色。

“就当做什么都没发生。”盖文低头不看他，快步想走出这块尴尬的空间。什么都别说，求你。

“我认为你也许应该找一位伴侣——”

盖文猛地扯着康纳撞在墙壁上。

“闭嘴吧，smartass，”盖文扯住康纳的衣领，将那刚刚还想着它撸了一发的脖颈抵在瓷砖扑就的墙壁上，那处咬痕会痛吗？“别多管闲事，做好汉克的乖乖狗吧！”

康纳的额灯闪着危险的红光。好像我会强奸他似的。盖文嘲笑着。但这的确是他的性幻想之一。

他松开了手。

“好好享受和‘安德森副队长’的床上时光吧！小心五十多岁的老头爽过头了一个不小心就中风了哈哈哈……”

一想起在这段光滑的脖颈上留下杰作的汉克，那些恶毒的牙齿又长回到他嘴里。

果然，那种熟悉的厌恶和蔑视混杂的表情出现在他爱的人的脸上。

“你真令我作呕。”

 

————————  
盖文仰靠在床边，手臂盖在眼睛上，阴茎安静地伏卧着。有液体从手臂的遮蔽下流淌下来。

“铃——”

按灭刺耳到发聩的闹钟，他知道自己该醒了。

 

Fin.


End file.
